The Lie That Was Actually True
by MomokoBlossom7106
Summary: Do you remember the episode "Who is Lucas Clark?", well this is a story of what I think is gonna happen if the episode had a part 2 or something, read this story if you're interested on finding out the continuation of the episode I had in mind.


**I made this story because I didn't really like the ending of the episode "Who is Lucas Clark?"/"Liar Momoko's Disaster", those two are the same by the way, "Who is Lucas Clark?" is the english version while "Liar Momoko's Disaster" is the japanese version of the episode. This story is made especially for the people who thought almost the same as me that it was unfair for the episode to end like that and would like at least a part two if possible where Momoko will soon be forgiven somehow.**

** Also if someone have some time on their hands, tell me if the rating is right or wrong, I don't really know xD**

**Here are some important messages you need to pay attention to by me, the one who wrote this story :**

**One, this story will be based on the two versions of the episode, I thought I needed to say this so you guys won't get confused.**

**Two, DON'T EVER TRY TO COPY MY STORIES LIKE THIS ONE, I WORKED REALLY HARD ON IT AND I WOULD BE SAD AND MAD IF YOU DID! JUST THINK OF DOING SOME OTHER STORY AND USE YOUR OWN IDEAS BUT I'M NOT SAYING THAT YOU CAN'T WRITE A STORY BASED ON THE SAME THINGS, YOU CAN WRITE A STORY BASED ON THIS EPISODE BUT DON'T COPY MINE, OK?! PLEASE, JUST DON'T COPY MINE!**

**Three, I will try my best to finish my stories so you guys won't be curious or something about what was supposed to happen next.**

**And Four, enjoy reading this story, guys and leave a review to tell me what you think if you have time to, that is ^^**

* * *

Blossom's P.O.V.

I was sitting there alone on an asteroid in outer space while transformed, I can't go back to Earth for what I have done is unforgivable. I lied to everyone that I had an alien boyfriend named Lucas Clark who played as Galactic Man on T.V. because I felt left out when my two best friends, Miyako and Kaoru often got letters and invitations by some boys because they're popular at school but I'm not so I never receive any. I regretted the moment I lied to Princess Morbucks and I know that my lie would get me in trouble. I only lied because I was also annoyed by Princess Morbucks being arrogant all the time. And by the time, I told everyone the truth, it was too late. I thought they would all forgive me but I was wrong about that and now I'm gonna be stuck here for a long while because if I go back, they would probably chased me around town again.

I was just sitting there all alone until suddenly a giant hand grabbed me, I tried to struggle and get out of its grip but I wasn't able to escape at all. The giant hand took me inside a strange flying saucer and released me on the chair but before I got away, chains began appearing on my hands and feet. Again, I tried to struggle and escape but even when I'm transformed, I couldn't break the chains.

"Where am I?" I said as the first question popped on my mind and I looked around the strange place I'm in.

"You're inside my flying saucer" I tried my best to keep calm and not look scared as someone began to approach me.

"Who are you?" I asked as he stopped in his steps and stood in front of me. He looked like a 13-year-old teenage boy with blue eyes. He had spiky hair like Buttercup's but instead of black, it was orange, he was also wearing a hat but it was a backwards black and red baseball cap like Brick's. He was wearing a red long sleeve jacket and underneath of his jacket was a plain white V-shirt, and his pants was a blue denim pants. His shoes was a pair of orange sneakers.

"_**He looks really cute and handsome! I wonder why though?! I guess there are aliens who are good-looking like him"**_ I thought to myself as I begin to become a bit boy crazy again.

"My name's Lucas, it's nice to meet you" The boy named Lucas said.

"It's nice to meet you too, I-I mean why did your flying saucer grabbed me? A-Are you planning to do something terrible to me?!" I asked him stuttering a bit.

"First, I'm not gonna do something terrible to you and I only grabbed you with my flying saucer because you looked like someone I know, sorry about that. I didn't think about it first and just took you away from that asteroid you were sitting on" Lucas said.

"No, it's ok. Everyone makes mistakes sometimes… like me" I said as I begin to feel sad again.

"Why are you sad? Did I say something wrong?" Lucas said feeling a bit worried about me.

"No it's not your fault, Lucas. I'm just sad because I remembered something" I said still feeling a bit sad.

"What did you remember that made you feel sad?" Lucas asked.

"No, don't worry about it besides it's a long story" I said.

"It's ok, I have time to listen to your long story" Lucas said smiling at me.

"Ok, if you really wish to hear it" I said as I begin to tell my story.

I begin to tell him everything that happened from earlier today that made me unable to go back to Earth as everyone's probably still mad at me including my friends.

"That's the whole story" I said after finishing telling my story to him.

"I can't believe that you got chased out of the earth for telling a lie!" Lucas said surprised after hearing my story.

"*Sigh* Well, this is what I get for telling a lie like that, I learned my lesson and won't ever do that again" I said feeling a bit sad.

"Don't be sad, you didn't mean to lie, right?" Lucas asked.

"No, I even regretted the moment I lied to Himeko" I said.

"Now, how will I face everyone on earth again?!" I said while trying to not let my tears fall.

"If you want, you could stay here for a while until you can finally go back to your home planet" Lucas said as I look over to him and saw that he really would do that for me.

"Well, I don't have any place to go... so ok" I said smiling at him.

"It's settled then! Oh! I should remove those chains on you, shouldn't I?" He said as he pointed to the chains on my hands and feet that won't allow me to move.

"Yeah, to be honest, it kinda hurts" I said.

"I'm so sorry about that, let me remove them for you" He said as he pulls a lever upwards and the chains on my hands and feet starts disappearing.

"There, do you feel better?" He asked.

"Yeah, thanks. And also, thanks for letting me stay here in your flying saucer, you're a nice alien, Lucas" I said as I stand up from the chair I was on and smiled brightly at him.

"No problem, I don't mind besides I feel kinda lonely here because I'm the only one here" He said while scratching the back of his head.

"Why? Don't you have anyone here with you?" I asked curiously.

"Well, I have a twin brother that used to hang out with me here with a girl who was from Earth. But one day, my parents somehow found out that me and that girl was in a relationship. I tried to convince them to accept our relationship but they just won't listen to me, they thought that I was not ready for a relationship yet especially with an Earthling like her. Me and that girl was 13 years old while my brother is 15 years old. Soon, they erased her memory and sent her back to Earth, forbidding me to ever meet that girl ever again and if I did meet her, I would not be able to return my home planet and only stay on this flying saucer forever" He said explaining why he was only alien here.

"What happened to your twin brother?!" I asked him.

"Well, we still see each other, just not much. He's probably at our home planet right about now" He said.

"When did all that happened?" I asked him again with another question.

"A month ago" He answered.

"Oh" Is what only came out from my mouth.

"What's the name of your home planet?" I asked.

"Oh, our home planet's name is Clarkus" He said.

"Oh ok, wait! What's your and your twin brothers' full name?" I asked as I felt like I forgot an important detail.

"My full name is Lucas Clark and my bro's full name is Michael Clark. Why do you ask?" He said and then asked.

"If I remember right, the person I lied about was Lucas Clark and also Michael Clark, his twin brother! This can't be, you were actually real! Wait! I shouldn't go jump to conclusions yet. You can't be the actor who played Galactic Man on T.V., are you?" I said while thinking that this may be just my imagination running wild again.

Lucas' P.O.V.

"_**What should I do?! Should I tell her or not?!"**_ I thought to myself as I begin to panic.

"Well?! Are you?!" She said as she walk closer to me while I back away until I hit a wall.

"_**I guess I should tell her. Hopefully, she's not 'her' "**_ I thought to myself.

"Well yes, yes I am" I said.

"I can't believe it! Maybe, this is just a dream!" She said kinda not believing what I just said.

"No, it's not a dream. I really am the actor who played Galactic Man, here's the proof" I said as lead her to my room, bring out my memory album and showed my photos as Galactic Man.

"Now, do you believe me?" I said to her as she strangely pinched her cheek and that clearly hurted for her.

"Yeah, I do. I still can't believe that my lie was actually true! Here I am with the real Lucas Clark, the actor who played Galactic Man on T.V. which is also one of the superheroes I admired!" She said happily.

"_**She really looks like 'her' when I look at her closely and she even acts and talks loudly like 'her' but she can't be 'her', can she? Wait! I don't know her name, yet! Maybe if I know her name, I would know if she's really 'her' "**_ I thought to myself as I prepare myself to ask her a question.

"Umm, you never told me your name, yet. Could you tell me? You know my name so it's only fair for me to know yours" I said calmly to her.

"Oh, sorry I guess I forgot. My name's Hyper Blossom but you can call me Blossom like everyone else does" She said as she smiled at me.

"No, I meant your real name" I said.

"Real name?" She asked.

"Yes, you're a superhero, right?" I asked.

"Well, yeah" She said feeling a bit confused.

"You see, every superhero got secret identities, so what's yours?" I explained and then asked her again.

Blossom's P.O.V.

"_**Oh no! What should I do?! I would tell him but I can't! I promised to keep my real identity, a secret! I don't know why though. But I can't tell him! I know lying would be bad and I learned my lesson but I don't have a choice now!"**_ I thought to myself as I begin to panic.

"Oh, my real name is Momori Akatsuki" I said hoping he would believe me.

"Oh ok, nice to meet you, Momori-chan" He said smiling at me while gesturing me to give him a handshake as I begin to feel guilt.

"Nice to meet you too, Lucas" I said as I shook his hand.

"_**I'm so sorry about this, Lucas. But I had no choice"**_ I thought to myself.

"Oh! Are you hungry, Momori-chan? I could get something to eat from the fridge" He said as my stomach began to growl.

"Yeah, I guess I am kinda hungry. I haven't eaten anything yet" I said as I rubbed my stomach as I heard it growl.

"Ok then, what would you like to eat?" He asked as he went to the fridge.

"Something sweet would be nice" I said smiling as I sat on a chair next to a table.

"Ok, let's see here" He said as he opened the fridge and searched for something sweet in the fridge.

"Oh, here we go" He said as he grabbed a strawberry shortcake on a plate and closed the fridge.

"That looks very delicious and I bet it would also taste delicious" I said as I begin to drool a bit after I saw the cake he's holding as he placed it on the table.

"Wait! Where did you get that anyways?" I asked him as he puts a fork and a knife on the plate with the cake.

"Oh, I baked it. I was planning to give it to the girl I know back on Earth secretly but I wouldn't mind sharing it with you" He said as I stopped myself from starting to eat the cake in front of me.

"Are you sure?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I could bake another one later besides that girl probably doesn't remember me anymore" He said feeling a bit sad.

"Oh yeah, because her memory got erased by your parents. I wish I could do something to help you" I said feeling bad for the guy.

"By the way, do you always send her a cake?" I asked him.

"Well, only sometimes, I send it to her secretly using that. I know she would suspect something but I don't hesitate to give it to her" He said as he pointed to a big teleporter which was next to something that probably controls where what was put there to be teleported to.

"_**I do remember that sometimes a cake would randomly appear inside the fridge inside my house but I couldn't be that girl he's talking about, can it?"**_ I thought to myself as I remembered something.

"Why do you ask?" He asked.

"No reason" I answered.

"Oh ok, we better eat this cake soon" He said as he slices two pieces of the cake for the both of us.

"Umm, Lucas. Is it ok if you tell me how you and your twin brother met that girl in the first place? And maybe everything else related to her?" I asked him as I took a bite of my piece of the cake.

"Well... Ok, I'll tell you my story after we finish eating this cake and after I washed the dishes" He said hesitating a bit until finally agreeing to tell his story as I was so curious about it.

After we both finished eating the cake, Lucas washed the dishes. I wanted to help him but he says that he's ok doing it by himself so I just decided to wait for him inside his bedroom. While he was washing the dishes, I was at his bedroom looking at his memory album which I thought would be full of his time as Galactic Man but then after looking through some pages, I saw someone familiar.

* * *

**So many things happened, Blossom's lie was actually true and the alien boyfriend he made up, Lucas Clark was actually real. And now, Blossom's up for another surprise, who do you think is that someone she saw was familiar to her? To be continued~**


End file.
